User blog:Pyrusbrawler900/Part 3, Chapter 8.
(this starts playing) Necronoid: I do not trust Drago. Cadounus paced the room. Cadounus: They are planning something...but they will not fight the Brawlers if they aren't truly loyal. (neck spikes flap) Either way, this will be interesting. Sentinel: I think his Dragonoid calling has come to his mind. He is becoming wiser...soon he will discard his (spits) human. Necronoid: And how are you sure of the loyalty of any of them? Cadounus: Exactly. We should kill them now, while we still can. Sentinel: That is not necessary. We could kill them in an instant. Allow them until our attack. I will speak to him. Necronoid: Very well. But we keep Tony hidden! Cadounus: A compromise....perhaps. (neck spikes flap) Sentinel left the room. The door shut behind him. Sentinel: Dragonoid. Drago: Call me Drago. Sentinel: I am glad to see...you have realized your proud, true calling. Drago. Drago: Yes.... Sentinel: Good.... A silence filled the room. Drago: Then we are brothers in arms. Sentinel: Yes, and brothers for life. (small laugh) Drago: Good. (slams fist on table) The Brawlers are doomed... Sentinel: Then that should bring you a momentary comfort. Drago: (strange smirking/growling sound) Yeah. Sentinel saw that Pyrus was out of the room. Sentinel: You must discard your human, Drago. Drago: Hmph. I hold no grudge against him. Sentinel: Grudge or not, allow your Dragonoid pride to guide you. It is your right to listen to your emotions, as a noble descendant of the Dragonoid bloodline! Drago: I do not take orders from you. We are brothers. (smirks) Sentinel: Of course. In time, you'll see. (small laugh) Drago left the room. (scene changes) Pyrus was at the computer in the room. Drago: You're not gonna get internet that way. Pyrus: Heh. Ziperator looked at Pyrus. Ziperator: Insect. (spits and leaves) Aerogan: I'm going for a walk. This is irritating me. (also leaves) Drago: Sentinel wanted me to assassinate you. I told him off. Pyrus: (muffled grunt) Good. (resumes on computer) Drago: Hmm...(turns away, then leaves) Sentinel: You're back. Drago: Yeah. We should work together in our upcoming battle. Sentinel: Never fear the enemy, young warrior. Thanks to your new wisdom in joining us, our Dragonoid honor...survives. (music restarts at 1:00) Aerogan opened a door and saw Ziperator. Ziperator: Aerogan. (door shuts) Aerogan: (grunt) Ziperator. Ziperator: I don't know just what you're thinking....but you can't be loyal to Necronoid. Hmph. Aerogan: I am. Ziperator: Fool. Do you think I am stupid? I see you growl at him. Aerogan: .... Ziperator: It's ok...I won't tell him. (spits) Unless that is what you want. Aerogan: (grunting) No. Ziperator: It's fine. I hate him too...(cackles) Aerogan: Yeah.... Ziperator: SPIT IT OUT! Aerogan: He's a d1ck... Ziperator: That's right...(cackles) Aerogan: Then why do you serve him? Ziperator: That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I wish to...assassinate him. Aerogan: Cool. An awkward silence broke the conversation for a moment. Ziperator: Of course...I need to absorb his power. Aerogan: Hm? Ziperator: To prevent Sentinel, Magnus, or Cadounus from taking over. Tridax is an oaf, I can forget him. Aerogan: Of course.... Ziperator: Well....I'll tell Necronoid what you think of him now. (sneers) Aerogan: And I'll do the same. Ziperator: He wouldn't listen to you....you haven't proven your loyalty yet. Just help me assassinate him...and you will have no problems. Aerogan: (grunts) It would be...an honor. (turns and leaves) Ziperator: (smirks) Good, then. (music ends at 1:00) (scene changes) (this starts playing) Pyrus: (gets off computer) No internet. Necronoid: Fool. Stay focused. Drago: Necronoid... Necronoid: I hope there's not a...problem, Drago. (points gun) Drago: (slowly pushed gun away) Oh...definitely not. Necronoid left. Destroyer: Finally, that turd is gone... The speakers in the room blasted. Necronoid: THE TIME HAS COME! WE ATTACK THE BRAWLERS NOW! Drago: Heheh. Pyrus: Oh, this is gonna be anything but simple... Sentinel: (walks in) Let's go, Drago. Bring the human if you must. Necronoid: All DESTROYERS! NOW! Everyone activated their Destroyers. Ziperator: Aerogan...whenever the chance comes. (is holding an energy absorbtion device) Aerogan: Got it. (moves to Drago and Destroyer) Drago: What's he talking about? Aerogan: Random sh1t. (smirks) Necronoid: LAUNCH! Everyone flew off into space, heading for Jupiter. Sentinel: Drago, be strong. There will be no resistance. Drago: (smirks) Always expect the unexpected, Sentinel. Magnus: 2/3 of the way there. Tony flew on the opposite side from Pyrus, saying nothing. Magmafury: (glows with black flames and yellow flames) Time...to let them...shatter...and burn. Magnus: I might actually get to like these guys...(cocks gun) (music ends) (this starts playing) Cadounus: I hear something...(neck spikes flap) Drago: Be ready, Sentinel. Sentinel: Back to back... Necronoid: (glances at Sentinel and Drago, sneers, and looks around) I feel their prescence. We're about to be attacked! (transforms hands into cannons) An asteroid randomly shook. Necronoid: (growls) HARDEN SHIELD! Necronoid blocked a laser without looking. Necronoid: WOLFOX! (blasts asteroid apart, revealing Wolfox behind it) (music is at 0:10) Everyone went to full size. 3D: Idiots! You should keep ambushes secret....you'll never make it to Jupiter now! Necronoid: ...what...? RAAAH! (transforms hand into blade and rushes at Wolfox) Sattalion blasted Necronoid from behind, but was attacked by Thorak. Tony: Let US handle him. Magmafury: ULTIMATE AETHER! (turns to wind) Wolfox blasted around, missing. Wolfox: What?! Magmafury: Fool. You cannot catch the wind! (gashes Wolfox) Rainbow: CMON, UGLY. Cadounus: You again...(neck spikes flap in rage) Cadounus flew down, hitting Rainbow with spears, but was blasted by Kyler's troops. Cadounus: WHIRL CURSE. (hits them with chain lightning) Iron: (throws a blade into the lightning) The blade stabbed Cadounus, charged with energy. Rainbow attacked him. Rainbow: SUCKER! Leonial shocked Tridax, destroying his water sphere. Leonial: YOU NEED TO LEARN TO FIGHT LIKE THE REST OF US! Tridax: OOF! YOU'RE MINE NOW! (punches Leonial) Leonial: OOF! It's a start, but... PG: MANE TRIKE ELECTRON! Tridax: RAAAAAH! (flies into planet) Magnus blasted Leonial, and Necronoid pulled Iron away from Cadounus. Necronoid: Come here, cretin. Iron: Oh no you DON'T! (slashes Necronoid with wing and backs off) Wolfox: (blasts Magmafury into a planet) THERE'S OPTIMAL! 3D: PYRUS! COME HELP US! (music is at 1:00) Drago: ...(flies down and blasts Wolfox) Sattalion: Huh? (turns around, and is punched by Thorak in his moment of distraction) Magmafury: WOLFOX. (stabs Wolfox) Wolfox: ARGH! DRAGO...PLEASE.. Destroyer: Revolution destroyer. (blasts Wolfox, making gash deeper) Sentinel: (stabs Sattalion) Fool. Wolfox: UNITE! SATTALITE WOLFOX! Thorak, Sentinel, Magmafury, and Drago surrounded Wolfox. Drago: You've only made it easier to hit you. (stabs Wolfox) Tony: We can handle it. Pyrus: I'm counting on it. (leaves) Aerogan: (comes out) I'll be keeping an eye on you, Wolfox. Wolfox tried to escape, but was blasted by Aerogan. Rainbow: WOLFOX! I'M COMING! (blasts Thorak away) Magmafury: FLAMING AETHER! (spins and slashes Rainbow) Sentinel: APPEARING VULGAR! An explosion of flame burst out and hit Wolfox. He caught fire, and a wing burned off and melted. Aerogan: AQUA TORRENT! (blasts Wolfox with a massive wave of water) Wolfox: OOF! AEROGAN..WHY? 3D: AEROGAN! Aerogan: SHADDAP! (shoves hook into Wolfox and pulls out wires, then slams them into his face) Wolfox bit the hook. Wolfox: COSMIC RAY CANNON! Sentinel: RAINING VULGAR! (bombs Wolfox, making him unable to shoot the hook apart) Aerogan: Weak. (lets Sentinel attack Wolfox) Rainbow flew off, chased by Drago and Magmafury. Necronoid: Hmph. DRAGO! FIGHT THESE TWO! (throws Drago Kyler's ship, blasts his troops to death, and throws Iron) Cadounus: LEONIAL...(spears Leonial, allowing Tridax to shoot him) Tridax: Now, this gets fun... Necronoid chased Rainbow, while Drago smashed Kyler's ship and hit Balista, returning him to ball form. Kyler: ARgh. Balista: I gotta get me one of those Destroyers.... Kyler and Balista retreated. (music ends) Crimson: We fight again, Pyrus? Pyrus: Yes. (emotionless face) Crimson: Under these terms....I despise the though. Drago: Shut up and fight. (this starts playing) Iron: One-on-one...I'm much stronger. (SLAMS DRAGO INTO PLANETS) Drago: URGH! DRAGON FUSION STRIKER! (blasts Iron off) Iron: I know you can do better than THAT! Crimson: DARK STEEL CANNON! Drago: REVOLUTION DESTROYER! The blasts collided. Destroyer: REVOLUTION MUTILATOR! (flies Optimal to the side, then swings at Iron) Iron: ROTATIONAL BLADE STEELFORCE! (spins, blocking) Sparks flew from the colliding blades. Crimson: I guess it's time we had a rematch. Pyrus: It's time you shut up. (still expressionless) Drago: REVOLUTION REPEATER! REVERSE TORNADO! (flies around Iron, while blasting, creating a storming circle of fire) Iron: ARGH! SLATE DEFENDER! (blocks with wings) Drago: We need to hit harder.... Pyrus: GENERATION ANNIHALATOR! The blast sent Iron through multiple planets. His wing collided with a star and burned. Pyrus: (twitches) Crimson: Twitching with fear at how we'll punish you for that? Pyrus: (grunts) Twitching with excitement...at your pain. (still blank face) Iron: ...(looks at Pyrus's expression) Whatever. RAAAH! (attacks Drago) (scene changes) (music is at 1:00) RAinbow blasted Nuclearix at Tridax as a missile, defeating him. Necronoid: STAY FOCUSED, LITTLE GIRL! (blasts Rainbow) Rainbow: STAY FOCK-USED YOURSELF! Winx: SKY STRIKER! Rainbow flew at Necronoid, but was slashed by Magmafury. Winx: SHIZZ! BLAST SHIELD! Rainbow blocked the next few lasers, but the shield shattered. Rainbow: I'm gonna need help with this! 3D: My hands are full here! Wolfox was creating energy swords frantically. Each one he swung was broken by Sentinel. Thorak: ENOUGH SH1T! (blasts Wolfox, separating him from Sattalion) Wolfox: (turns around and blasts Thorak) Thorak flew off, chased by Sattalion. Wolfox flew away. Sentinel: HE MUST NOT ESCAPE! Aerogan: RIGHT! (slashes Wolfox) Wolfox: WHY, AEROGAN, WHY? Aerogan: FOR OUR TEAM! Sentinel laughed and stabbed Wolfox more, sending lava into his wounds. Wolfox: ARGH! 3D: WE CAN'T GIVE UP! PYRUS ISN'T HERE TO SAVE OUR @$$ES! Wolfox: Yeah...he's here to save theirs...(rages) Sentinel: What are you gonna do about it? Aerogan bashed Wolfox. Sentinel: (half smiles) Perhaps you are suited to be the servant of a Dragonoid as you are now, Aerogan. Aerogan said nothing. Thorak slashed Sattalion all over. Sattalion: SATTELITE REFLECTOR! (reflects physical force, breaking Thorak's blade, but has solar panel blasted off) Sattalion: Still got 3 more! (punches Thorak and blasts) Thorak: URGH! Well...(grabs Sattalion by neck) YOU ONLY HAVE ONE LIFE! Thorak activated, shoved Sattalion under his neck, and closed his neck down around his head. Sattalion: What--the--h3ll--are--you--doing?! Thorak: (laughs) Thorak blasted his neck lasers, incinerating Sattalion's head. Wolfox: SATTALION! (music is at 2:05) Sentinel: SILENCE! (slashes Wolfox) Wolfox looked down, floating, limp. 3D: WOLFOX! YOU GOTTA GET UP! (Wolfox is kicked) WOLFOX! Sentinel: The human is annoying. Wolfox floated more, then landed on a planet, unmoving. Sentinel: Now...you die. (lifts sword to stab his chest) Wolfox glowed. Sentinel: BRAWLER SCUM! (shoves blade down) Wolfox: RAAAAH! (blasts Sentinel, Aerogan, and Thorak away) Wolfox got up and floated. He lifted his head up. Wolfox: YOU KILLED MY TRAP...YOU STOLE MY TEAMMATES....YOU TRIED TO KILL US ALL....I WILL...USE YOUR SKULL...AS A DECORATION! (energy explodes) A blinding light blasted Aerogan and Thorak to ball form. Wolfox: YOU HAVE UNLEASHED THE POWER...OF....VENTUS EXTREME WOLFOX! Wolfox evolved on the spot. Wolfox: FEEL THE PAIN YOU HAVE CAUSED! (tackles Sentinel) (music ends) (this starts playing) Magmafury and Necronoid still chased Rainbow. Necronoid: Magmafury! Reinforce Sentinel! I can take this one! Magmafury left. Tony: Wolfox has evolved...that only means more blood! SUPREME EXECUTOR! Magmafury fired on Wolfox, saving Sentinel. Necronoid: HOLOCAUST CANNON! (blasts Rainbow's arm off) Rainbow: I repair my leg, I lose my arm. (grabs arm and swings it at Necronoid) Cadounus blasted the arm away. Necronoid: Good work, Cadounus. Leonial is out of the battle? Cadounus: Pyrus finished him for me. Rainbow: (blasts Necronoid in the face, then rages on him) I WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU...EVER! YOU TURNED OUR TEAMMATES AGAINST US! Cadounus: I did that. Rainbow switched to attack Cadounus. Necronoid: Ohh...argh! (starts to move to attack, then stops) Necronoid: AAACK! A huge wound in his neck Rainbow had given him was stabbed. Ziperator: Hehehehheheheheheh! It seems I didn't need help from him after all...Rainbow helped me quite nicely. (takes out power absorber) Ziperator started to saw into Necronoid's neck. Ziperator: It'll be over...soon... Cadounus: LORD NECRONOID! (rushes to help) Rainbow: (pulls Cadounus back and slams his face into a planet) LET THEM KILL EACH OTHER. ONE LESS PIECE OF TRASH TO WORRY ABOUT! Necronoid: (choking, can't talk or move) (scene changes) Iron and Drago were matched. Pyrus: This has gone on long enough. Let's end this. Drago: Yeah...definitely. Iron: You think you can?! Pyrus: VALIANT MUTILATOR! Destroyer simply answered Iron with an attack that sent him to ball form. Pyrus: That's Iron and Leonial down on their end, leaving Rainbow and Wolfox. As for us, we lost...Thorak, Tridax, leaving Necronoid, Cadounus, Ziperator--WTF?! (looks at Ziperator) and Magnus. Drago: Sattalion's dead. Destroyer: Wolfox just beat Sentinel, he's fighting Magmafury. Pyrus: We attack Wolfox. Drago: He's evolved. Pyrus: We have to take him down before this goes wrong... Wolfox split Magmafury. Orbeum: Only now, you can split us? Skytruss: TIME FOR THE BLOODBATH! (bombs Wolfox) Wolfox held up a shield, reflecting the bombs. Wolfox: (kicks Orbeum) MUTT! Jaakor: FOOL! (blasts and pounds Wolfox) Tony: FINISH HIM! Wolfox blasted everyone. Wolfox: I can't keep this up. 3D: Retreat a bit. Drago: No way. (pounds Wolfox in the back) Wolfox: DRAGO?! Destroyer: Who else, the muffin man? (blasts Wolfox) Pyrus: This one will take a harder hit. VALIANT TERMINATOR! Destroyer charged up the ultimate attack, split the disks, and focused all of it on Wolfox. 3D: WHAT THE?! PYRUS! Wolfox was blasted to ball form. Magmafury: FINISH THE BALL FORM AND HUMAN! Drago: We're too low on energy...that took a lot out of us. (returns to ball form) Tony: You guys are lame...where did they go? Orbeum: (sniffs) Gone...(growls) Drago: We need to return to base. Pyrus: Yeah...(sends out Aerogan) He's got one fight left in him. Drago: (whispering) I hope Aerogan manages to do this without us... Pyrus returned to base with his team except for Aerogan. (music ends) (scene changes) (this starts playing) Cadounus pounded Rainbow, who was helpless and about to die. Aerogan: Guess the only way to do this is...heheh. (goes to Cadounus) I want this one. She's annoying. Cadounus: Hmm....very well. (laughs) Hear that, Rainbow? Feel the pain of dying by a former friend's hand! (turns around) WHAT THE-- Ziperator was absorbing Necronoid's energy. Necronoid was starting to die. Cadounus: ZIPERATOR! HOW DARE YOU! (shoves spear into Ziperator) Ziperator: ARGH! (isn't dead) I have some of Necronoid's power....(blasts Cadounus to ball form) Necronoid: But he...delayed you... Ziperator: YOU CAN TALK AGAIN?! Necronoid: ..enough for me to do this! (punches Ziperator away, smashes energy absorber, and takes back energy) Ziperator: WHAT?! Necronoid: YOU....FOOL! (heals from energy returning to him) Ziperator: What...no...are you gonna kill me?! Necronoid: HERE'S A HINT! (combines hands into cannon and blasts a hole in Ziperator's stomach) Ziperator: NO...NO...STOP! Necronoid: NEVER! (blasts Ziperator's head apart) Aerogan stabbed Rainbow, who returned to ball form and retreated. Aerogan: They got away. Necronoid: No...Necrogans, retreat. The attack has failed! The Brawlers live! Aerogan met up with Pyrus. (two hours later) (music is at 0:54) Pyrus: I guess our plan worked... Drago: Yeah...Sattalion died. Pyrus: I know...we'll honor him later. Destroyer: The important thing is...we have the Necrogans' complete trust now. Drago: That was really smart of you, using that computer to tell the Brawlers about the attack..posing as Ziperator while doing it. Aerogan: Ziperator was gonna die anyway, all that crazyness he was doing. Good choice. Pyrus: Choosing Ziperator was just luck. (laughs) Drago: Helping the Necrogans gained us their trust... Destroyer: The hard part was keeping them alive. Iron, Leonial, Wolfox... Aerogan: Hmph. You guys had the easy part, you just ditched me so I could non-lethally finish Rainbow. Pyrus: If we had stayed, the Necrogans would get suspicious. We had to keep this a secret. Drago: Pretending to have low energy though...THAT was a cheesy excuse... Pyrus: Just be glad they bought it. Drago: All that to gain their trust without killing our friends... Pyrus: Yeah...Destroyer, Aerogan, get some rest. Drago and I will handle the rest until tomorrow. Drago: I'll stay awake..in case of a meeting with the Necrogans. After all...they don't listen to humans. Pyrus: Yeah... (music ends at 1:45) Drago left the room. He saw Tony and his team walking into their room. Necronoid: They sleep there now...Drago. Drago: Yeah...we have no room, though. Necronoid: Hmph. Consider that your punishment for the past...consider my trust the reward for your actions today. You are still...weak...but you will serve me well. Drago: Finishing off half the Brawlers is no easy task... Necronoid: Silence. There will be no complaining, Drago. Our revenge comes tomorrow. Drago: (almost loses control, but maintains emotionless look) Tomorrow? Necronoid: Yes...go to sleep. You must have your energy...don't disappoint me again! Drago: Disappoint-- Necronoid: THEY ESCAPED YOU! I trust you now...BUT YOU ARE INCOMPETENT! (punches Drago) Drago: (says nothing, and walks off) Drago: (in thoughts) I'd kick his @$$ here and now...but we have to keep our cover. Pyrus saw Drago enter their room again and close the door. Drago: They're attacking tomorrow. Pyrus: Then we wake up early and do the final phase of our plan before they attack. To be continued... Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts